


Out of the Hotel Room and Into the Bushes

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard goes for a smoke and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Hotel Room and Into the Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> To [](http://sorrowful-eagle.livejournal.com/profile)[**sorrowful_eagle**](http://sorrowful-eagle.livejournal.com/) because she gave me the idea for this fic and is an awesome muse.

Gerard studied the window to his hotel room for a moment before figuring out how to unlatch it. He pushed it up as far as it would go, balancing himself precariously on the edge. He really didn't like that he had to do this, but unfortunately, whoever had booked their rooms had decided to go with non-smoking rooms.

Normally, Gerard would have just gone outside to have a smoke, but somehow, some fans had found out where they were staying and had planted themselves outside the front entrance. And Gerard really didn't want to have to sign a bunch of autographs just to have a smoke.

So he leaned against the side of the window, lighting up a cigarette and sighing in relief when he felt the nicotine wash through his body. He just stared out into the distance for awhile, smoking quietly.

_Rustle, rustle_

Gerard curiously looked down at the bushes below, expecting to see a rabbit or some small animal down there digging around. What he actually saw almost made him drop the remainder of his cigarette.

Squished into the space between the bushes and the hotel were Mikey and Frank, who were making out furiously and all but groping each other. Gerard absently snubbed out his cigarette on the window sill, leaning a little further out to try to get a better look at what was going on below.

He was really glad that his room was on the back side of the hotel, otherwise all those crazy fans would see him leaning out his window with a huge boner from watching Frank with his brother. And that would be decidedly unpleasant.

Gerard watched closely as Frank unbuttoned Mikey's pants, sliding his hand down the front and making Mikey moan quietly. Mikey started pushing himself against Frank, putting his hands on Frank's ass and squeezing. Gerard really couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Since when were Mikey and Frank together in any sense of the word? Why were they making out in the bushes outside his window? Why was this turning him on so much? _And for the love of God, when had he gotten his pants open and started jacking off??_

By this time, Frank's pants were around his ankles and Mikey's hand was moving in a steady motion that looked suspiciously like thrusting. _Oh Jesus, was he fingering Frank?_

Gerard grabbed the side of the window with the arm that wasn't currently occupied with his dick, leaning out even further to try to get a better view of Mikey's fingers and Frank's ass. It took only a split-second for Gerard to realize that he'd misjudged his balance before he was falling out the window.

He landed with a thud, but on a significantly softer surface than he'd expected. It took him a moment to realize that that was because he was lying on top of both Mikey and Frank…who were cursing loudly and trying to push him off.

"Damnit, Gerard! What the hell just happened?" Mikey glared at him, successfully managing to get Gerard off of both himself and Frank.

Gerard looked around in panic, trying to come up with something other than the truth. No such luck.

"Uh, well…you see…I was just having a smoke through my window&amp;hellip," he pointed up to the open window on the second floor, directly above them.

Both Mikey and Frank glanced up at it before looking at him skeptically. "You just fell out of your window while smoking?" Mikey did not sound convinced.

"And why are your pants open…oh man, you were watching us, weren't you?" Frank asked, grinning evilly. "And getting off on it?"

Frank and Mikey looked at each other while Gerard broke out of his stupor enough to try to zip up his pants. Which were too tight to fasten over his erection. Mikey and Frank both stood up at this point, and each of them grabbed one of Gerard's arms, hauling him to his feet as well.

"Sorry I intruded guys. I'll just leave you to it…" Gerard trailed off as he began trying to find an opening in the bushes to make his escape, still trying to fasten his too-tight pants.

"Not so fast." Frank said, pulling Gerard back just as he found a way out. "Since you wanted to watch us so badly, I think you should stay and do just that."

He pushed Gerard against the wall, turning back around to kiss Mikey again. And Gerard finally got the view he had been hoping for when Mikey snuck his hand back around Frank, resuming his earlier actions by pressing two of his fingers into Frank.

For half a second, Gerard thought he would cum from the sight alone, but he managed to talk himself down. He was sure it would get better if he just waited. He was right of course.

As Frank made tiny whimpering noises, thrusting himself forward against Mikey for friction and then back on Mikey's fingers, Mikey dug in the pocket of his pants, which had been discarded at some point (although Gerard really didn't know when, seeing as that wasn't exactly what he was focusing on).

But now that he had noticed, Mikey's lower half seemed to be all he could focus on. Gerard watched intently as Mikey ripped open a condom, rolling it over his length before pulling his fingers out of Frank and spinning him around. Gerard was pretty sure he was drooling at this point (which was confirmed when he brought his hand up to wipe at his mouth).

Frank groaned loudly as Mikey started to push into him, and Mikey quickly motioned Gerard forward. When he got close enough, Mikey pulled him forward until he was face to face with Frank.

Gerard took the hint, bringing their lips together and effectively muffling the sound as Mikey pushed himself the rest of the way in. As soon as Frank was able to control his noise level, he pushed Gerard away again, leaving him just standing there watching as the other two fucked right in front of him.

He didn't even notice that he had reached down to touch himself until Frank batted his hand away.

"Not…yet," he managed between panting breaths.

Gerard whined, almost as if he was in pain. He didn't know how much longer he could just stand there and do nothing. Luckily, he didn't have to find out because Frank grabbed him and all but shoved him to his knees.

Gerard shuffled forward slightly before nuzzling Frank's groin. Instead of getting right down to business, as Frank clearly expected, he lower his head further and began alternately licking and sucking on Frank's balls.

Mikey slowed down his thrusts, almost coming to a complete halt as he watched Gerard over Frank's shoulder. And then he felt a tongue running firmly over the point where his flesh connected with Frank's, causing both of them to shudder.

As difficult as it was, Mikey managed to keep from moving, giving Gerard time to explore their skin before he moved back and finally took Frank's dick into his mouth. As soon as he did, they established a frantic rhythm, with Frank directing the majority of their movements.

Just as Gerard managed to get his hand on his own dick, Mikey hit Frank's prostate, pulling Frank's orgasm from him. After Frank was finished, Gerard collapsed back on the ground, spitting into the grass next to him.

He desperately stroked his cock as he watched Mikey continue to pound into Frank while holding him up. Mikey and Gerard locked eyes as they came, one into his own hand and the other into Frank.

The two still standing fell to the ground as Mikey was unable to hold them both up any longer. They all lay there for a few minutes before beginning to pull on the articles of clothing that had been shed earlier.

"You know, Gee," Mikey said conversationally, "you could have killed us with the whole falling out of the window bit."

"Yeah, but I didn't. And don't even _try_ to pretend you two didn't get off on me watching you." he smirked.

"Fair enough." Mikey conceded.

"But next time you want to join us? Just say so. No need to risk bodily injury." He grinned and pecked Gerard on the lips before leading the way out of the bushes and back toward the hotel.


End file.
